


NO COCKBLOCKERS ALLOWED

by aypreal



Series: OTAYURI YOUTUBER AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Caught, Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, In a sense, Kisses, M/M, Social Media, Victuuri (mentioned), otayuri - Freeform, otayuri youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aypreal/pseuds/aypreal
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky is live: No Cockblockers Allowed.The live feed was titled… Weirdly. It was far from Otabek’s ideal feed title but they were using Yuri’s account so naturally, his Yura controlled the keyboard.





	NO COCKBLOCKERS ALLOWED

Both of them stared at the nonstop flow of notifications on all of their gadgets. Macbook Pros, Yuri’s iPad, and both their iPhones, all getting the never ending pop up of alerts from all their social media accounts. 

They could choose to shut off all of the gadgets or even place them on airplane mode but it was akin to watching a train-wreck; you can’t just stop watching.

On the 5th minute mark of absolute silence between them and horrifying acceptance of their situation, Otabek leaned on the couch and released a much needed sigh. Yuri followed and immediately dropped his head on the other’s shoulder. “For the record,” he placed a palm on Otabek’s jean-clad thigh and gave it a comforting pat, “this one is your fault.”

It wasn’t that they were hiding the fact that they’re together. It’s just that their relationship status change was so — new, that they made a mutual decision to have it off the limelight for the meantime. 

Whenever close friends or relatives caught on with their new relationship status asked them to confirm, they never denied, just asked them to not share it online for now as they kept everything steady before diving into the craziness that was the social media.

And yet here they were, a month and a few weeks into their new found romance and already speechless at how scary the internet was reacting to their… Accidental revelation.

Like what Yuri said, this one was on Otabek which was a really rare case. Usually, Yuri was the more impulsive between them; the one who liked to have award-worthy drama and was competitive enough to always have a surprise hidden on his sleeve in case.

“I’m…” Otabek started as he leaned his own head to rest on top of Yuri’s, “Sorry?” The blonde only scoffed amusedly. 

Technically, they were both at fault for being not careful enough.

Otabek’s birthday was nearing and the fans thought he was hosting a party in America along with some of his buddies. That scenario was famous in the rumour mill (and a rumour that Yuri started after creating a dummy account and let the magic of social media happen) that some fans had already booked flights to the US to personally hunt down the Youtube Star or already packaged their ‘gift/s’ to be sent to his fan-address.

The truth was, Otabek and Yuri planned to go to a Barcelona week-long tour. They have already talked about visiting Barcelona prior to their relationship change and it just so happened that their time off matched along Otabek’s birthday. So, off they went.

Everything was so smoothly planned that they even took enough selfies to post in their social media to make sure that the fans won’t catch wind of the reality that both Youtube celebrities were out in Barcelona enjoying their romance. The pictures were to be posted online like they were just enjoying their normal, every day lives. 

Their flights were booked separately to avoid the hacking of information and some friends even agreed to keep the fans entertained enough by tagging the both of them in separate posts like they were not doing the same shit.

An alibi, so to say.

“Remember that quote Katsudon said one time?” Yuri asked after closing his eyes in an attempt to block out the fact that the flood of notifications hasn’t stopped yet.

Otabek chuckled and nuzzled Yuri’s head with his face, “I thought you said you stopped listening to all of their quotes and words of wisdom?” He was pretty sure Yuri just rolled his eyes.

“Well, I’m living with them,” He reasoned, “it’s not like I can just filter them out.”

“No, but you’re getting good at it.” This time, Otabek knew Yuri rolled his eyes. He always does in a  wasted attempt of saving his pride while a blush took over his face and neck. 

“Anyway,” Yuri patted the DJ’s thigh again, “As he said, ‘the truth will always surface’… Or some shit like that.”

Otabek wasn’t sure that the quote went that way, but this was Yuri and that was the closest he will get to the real thing. Yet Otabek won’t have his Yura any other way.

With that thought in mind, Otabek doesn’t really regret what happened. If one would care to look at the bigger picture, it was both their fault. They enjoyed that first few days of freedom in Barcelona without the feeling of being stalked or felt like they have to act their best because people were watching or even _pretend_ that they were more than friends now. Yet, if Otabek was attentive enough, he would have figured out that entering the room and kissing Yuri senseless was a bad idea at that moment. 

It happened this way: he entered their room sweating after a satisfying jog along the park that was near their hotel. Yuri was seating on the couch, talking animatedly with his hands gesturing wildly. The blonde had his earphones on and Otabek assumed that he was Facetiming Viktor and Yuuri. 

No, Otabek wasn’t able to consider any alternatives or that his boyfriend was also a famous social media celebrity that was also into doing _live_ from time to time to entertain fan questions or just share his _now_.

So, he walked towards the couch while stripping off the sweaty white tee he wore for his jog. His eyes darted to Yuri’s head before he leaned his arms on the back of the couch and bent half way to catch Yuri’s lips. 

The blonde was caught off guard and turned his head to the right only to be caught on Otabek’s greeting kiss. Then, Yuri’s instincts kicked in; his hand cradled the other’s nape and dived into the kiss for a second.

A second. The blonde’s reaction took a second, the widening of his eyes, the panic on his shoulders, the pull from the kiss. 

Two seconds after that, Yuri turned to stare at his iPad which was still broadcasting his live cast and the explosive feed of his fans’ reaction. 

Three seconds in, Yuri extended his arm to block the front cam before he unceremoniously ended the _live_ session.

When Otabek witnessed the frantic movements of his boyfriend, it took him a full minute to realise that he fucked them up. 

They both took another minute to soak everything in as they felt and ignored the messages and notifications on their immediate gadgets.

All their efforts to stay low-key and he just dragged them out because he wanted to kiss Yuri… No one can really blame him, kissing Yuri was heaven for Otabek. But to kiss him during a _live_ when they were fighting so hard to temporarily keep everything a secret?

“I’ll take a shower first.” Otabek said and waited for Yuri’s nod before he continued. “We’ll talk about what to do after, okay, Yura?” He dared to clamp a hand on Yuri’s shoulder and the blonde only nodded again. 

Otabek initially thought it was a dismissal after he dragged their relationship out of their Spanish closet. But he knew that he was forgiven when he felt a kiss on the back of his hand that was still on Yuri’s shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

“Arg!” Otabek heard Yuri growl as he finished setting up his camera. “Can you believe what Phichit just texted me?”

He already had an idea, but Otabek decided to humour his boyfriend. “No. What did Phichit say?”

“He asked if he can finally post that video he got of us snuggling on his couch as a congratulatory post.” Yuri moaned as he settled more comfortably on the couch while Otabek finished his set up. “Guang Hong is also sending me links of GIFs taken from the live feed. They are so—” When Yuri’s grumbling stopped, he turned to look at his boyfriend only to find him so engrossed at something on his phone before said gadget was pushed to his face, “I’m keeping this one.”

 

 

When Yuri’s tiger-printed phone was pushed away from his face enough for him to actually look at the image, Otabek can’t help raising his brows. It was a GIF of him on the background walking towards Yuri on the couch while stripping his shirt. The animated photo stops at the kiss Yuri returned.

“What?” Yuri asked with the look of someone who knows they did nothing wrong. “It’s hot.”

Otabek only chuckled and went back to arranging his camera set. “Aren’t you supposed to finish doing your braids?” Yuri was in fact, half-way to finishing the Dutch braid he was doing until a post or a text came in.

Two hours after the whole fiasco exploded, Otabek and Yuri found the courage to finally touch their neglected gadgets and ignored most of the posts and comments they were tagged in. They only looked at the major fan groups and scanned most of the comments and demands for answers.

They both agreed to doing an unplanned live session to ‘ _officially_ ’ announce their relationship change. 

They have been close friends a year since Yuri’s Q&A video and it took Otabek a few more months after that anniversary to finally have the courage to ask Yuri on a date. Everything else after that just escalated naturally. 

When they decided to keep their relationship a secret from the public, it was only to really enjoy each other and just… Be a couple. They both knew that they won’t be able to really keep it as a secret from everyone especially with the nature of their careers.

“Beka,” Yuri called and when Otabek looked at him again, he was leaning on the couch with his braids undone and legs lazily spread like that of a natural-borne couch potato. “remind me again why we’re doing this? I can’t even fucking finish a braid!”

The Kazakh only sighed before joining Yuri on the couch in which the blonde took as an opportunity to stick on him like a koala. Otabek actually likes lazy-Yura. He becomes clingy. “Because you wanted the notification-flood to stop, right?” He whispered on Yuri’s head because he really can’t hug back due to Yuri’s arms trapping his own and the blonde head was right on his lips. “Besides, we both had this coming, didn’t we?”

“Can’t we eat first?” Yuri replied before looking up with adorable kitten eyes. Otabek was weak on that and Yuri knew it. He knew that it was the Kazakh’s weakness since the first time they saw each other in person. And he shamelessly uses it against the DJ whenever he wanted to.

Otabek only smiled, because he was a weak man against Yura. He stole a kiss. 

Yuri’s smile only grew then proceeded to claim his revenge. “You and your kisses got us into trouble in the first place, Beka.”

“Sorry, can’t exactly help it.” He knew that he should at least sound regretful, but Yuri would just see through him and will have that lie over his head.

“Well, you —” Yuri was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing due to a call. He reached for it again and frowned when he saw the caller id. “Let’s just ignore him.” Of course it was Viktor.

“Yura,” Otabek chastised, he saw the cycle multiple times to actually let it be, “You know that he won’t stop until you answer.”

Yuri only rolled his eyes before pressing answer and the loudspeaker button, “What do you want, old man?”

“Yurio!”

“Not my name, I’m hanging up.” Yuri’s thumb already hovered over the disconnect button.

“No, no, no, wait!”

“You have exactly 60 seconds to explain.”

“Well,” They both heard Viktor clear his throat, “My Yuuri and I are actually about to board a plane to Barcelona right now and—”

“Hello?” Otabek looked at Yuri and almost laughed out loud at how adorably red his cheeks were. “Hello? I can’t hear you very well.”

“Yurio? Hello?”

“Can’t hear you.”

“Yurio—”

“You fucking better stay there in St. Petersburg, you asshole or we’re out of Barcelona!”

“Yu—”

“And stop cock-blocking me!”

 

 

 

 

 

> _Yuri Plisetsky is live: No Cockblockers Allowed._

The live feed was titled… Weirdly. It was far from Otabek’s ideal feed title but they were using Yuri’s account so naturally, his Yura controlled the keyboard and absolutely disregarded all the negative feedback they got (mostly from Yuri’s own fans). His Yura was perfect that way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Belated Happy Birthday Beka!
> 
> Awesome-awesome fan art by sterndecorum!


End file.
